


丧中见舞

by Obelisky



Series: 火影-柱斑-舍死作澪標 [14]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obelisky/pseuds/Obelisky
Summary: ·《火影忍者》衍生同人·柱斑（千手柱间X宇智波斑）·一些关于斑&泉奈的过去提及（臆想）·存在令人不适的阴间内容请注意。总之不那么让人愉快。·原著向，时间点为刚刚捡到带土。
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 柱斑
Series: 火影-柱斑-舍死作澪標 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905079
Kudos: 1





	丧中见舞

丧中见舞

宇智波斑把柱间生命体给那个一半身体压得稀烂的少年缝上去。  
他现在上了年纪，精力不若当年，这点活前前后后忙了他一整个白天与夜晚，困得他坐着都能睡着了。在这个梦里，他看到了以前的事。  
以前大概是多少年他已经没有印象了。那是一段漫长的岁月，在这段已经发了黄的记忆里，每个人都还很年轻……年轻的、却又在心底因为常年的征战变得老迈。他在梦开始的时候还不是族长，只是一个正处在青春期，下巴上刚刚冒出青色胡渣的少年。他们每每随着停战的哨声开始打扫战场，在一团狼藉中寻找属于自己家族的亡骸，背在背上，将之带回族地。他们脱掉沾满血污的铠甲，用手巾擦干脸上的血迹。在晚饭之前，他们要为这些死者完成入殓的一系列工作。  
宇智波人没有邋遢鬼。无论什么时候，宇智波人总是收拾得当的，从生到死。本该如此。宇智波的战士们未必各个精于医疗忍术，可往往擅长修补……这是整理遗容的重要一环。本来描眉画眼应该是女子的活计，宇智波人却让女人远离。这些逝者可能是她们的丈夫，是兄弟、父亲、甚至是年幼的、还没有变声的孩童。女人不应该承担更多的创痛了：她们不该看到她们真爱之人皮开肉绽极其悲惨的模样。  
到夜里生火前，女人们最终得以看到的逝者，已经是收拾整理过的了：盖着白布，干净整洁地躺在棺椁里。破烂的躯体连接起来，剖开的肚皮仔细缝好，被掏空的内脏填以稻草，找不回的断肢象征性的接着木头。脸上有时铺着薄薄的脂粉，白里有些红润，栩栩如生，其下到底是多嚇人的裂口已经难以想象。女人们把白布小心翼翼地盖在亲族脸上。布落下的一霎那，有人会搀起她，又有人会利落地把棺材一扣。绳索系牢，抬进挖好的土坑里。开始回填。开始诵经。除此外四野静寂，连哭声都沉默在祭祀里。  
失去第一个儿子的时候，母亲非常不符合礼法地嚎啕大哭。但第二个、第三个，已经熬干了这名女子的泪水。再后来轮到了丈夫。宇智波斑记得母亲终究忍不住又哭出了声，强忍的抽泣断断续续的，她蜷缩着，像是山林间中了箭不断抽搐的雌鹿。他和泉奈因为父亲的死开启了被称为万花筒的眼睛。  
宇智波田岛的尸身是由千手一族归还的。以千手佛间的遗骸作为交换。他和柱间互相站得很远，其他的族人承担了交接工作。在战争年代，归还敌方家族的尸骸也是一种礼仪。生前的争斗不该带到死后的净土去。他们会为被自己手刃的敌人收骨：清洁、整理、甚至祈福。优秀的忍者应当尊重对手，他们以命相搏，以死作和解。他们应当为彼此保留最后的尊严。  
不过，这个仪式最后的祈福到底是因为什么，在长久的争斗中其实已经变了味。是为了逝者的安宁？对，也许这个很重要。但更也许是为了不被鬼魂侵扰，为了自己良心的平静，为了亡命战场的家人的平安。到头来，一切仍然还是为了自己。  
大家心照不宣。在很多时候，如果是被接回的棺椁，家族还要重新整理。心之间的隔阂无法用仪式补全。这种事，还是得交给亲近之人……  
在父辈的棺椁短暂的交接结束之时，他看见柱间冲了过来，张着嘴，似乎正准备囔些什么。扉间的动作更快，在这要紧关头拦住了冒失的兄长，仿佛提溜一只鸡仔似将之向后扯开。宇智波斑负责断后，带着棺椁的队伍在他背后快速远去。他拍了拍泉奈的肩膀。泉奈握紧的拳头发着抖，松开了。然后他的弟弟咬着牙拽着他的手撤退。他听见柱间开口大声地喊他，在风声中杂乱得像是哭诉，其间夹着扉间克制不住的愤怒训斥。  
“斑！斑！”  
他当然没有回头。  
事实上，他并不知道之前和之后送还的无数尸骨里有没有柱间整理的。这不重要。重要的是他自己知道，他们两个已经无可救药地被这乱世染污了，不仅如此，还被推到了血海的浪尖，直面过去荒唐而遥远的梦。没有被柱间入殓的人，柱间就没有杀过人吗？怎么可能。战场正中最惨烈的一方方肉泥总是他们俩造下的业。这乱世……仿佛没有尽头。  
葬仪上女人在哭泣。而强忍悲伤做着缝补的男人们其实手在发抖。  
也许有一天给我入殓的人是你吧，柱间。他偶尔盯着白幡和棺椁看，又看着泥土一铲一铲地回填。如果我也死在战场上的话……毕竟，只有你能杀的了我。  
当然，那个承担最后工作的人更可能是泉奈。他唯一仅剩的弟弟。  
自田岛死去，当了好些年少族长、拼杀在一线的宇智波斑顺理成章的成为了族长。很多时候这些善后工作已不再需要动手做。泉奈倒还会参与到这些工作中去。而宇智波斑在享受与千手柱间的交锋外厌倦了无休止的战争，无论是眼睛还是心都需要休息。他用眼过度……他知道自己不应该，可是克制不住。他想要获胜，想要赢得至今每每对战仍旧说着荒唐梦话的柱间，用实力封住那些再不想听见的话语。那些年少时的梦此时撕裂了他的胸口，每一个音节都令他血骨生痛。生在这种时候，有什么资格做梦呢？柱间！  
泉奈则在他辗转反侧的时间里继续为家族服务。  
于他的视力开始减退到难以看清的程度，病痛侵吞内脏彻夜难眠的时候，他已经开始盘算着在合适时间与泉奈完成权力的交接。他先前业已做过了许多铺垫，让渡应该会毫无波折。这样他就可以痛痛快快的死，死的像个光荣的宇智波，像是个堂堂正正的忍者，死在与柱间的交战中，可以在最后时刻拆下绷紧的假面，和柱间多说几句真话。死者总是有权利做梦的，那些被收殓的人下葬时是如此安详……在梦里他也能看到与柱间共同期望过的世界吧。  
没有人会责难死者。  
在最后的葬仪上，逝者于家族环绕。大家总互相慰藉，送别灵魂远离秽土，往生在净土之中。  
再无征战，再无死伤。在葬仪上，最亲近之人将会奉上最诚挚的祝福，赐予永远的尊严和安宁。  
他曾经这样期待着。  
——但结局是泉奈死在了他的前面，把他独自遗留在污浊的世界之中。  
我不会原谅千手扉间。他在一片由疼痛织就的黑暗中这样想着。但他更不会原谅自己，不会原谅只有头脑还清醒着、而四肢被束缚住发着高烧只能如发疯的母兽一般嘶吼着的自己。黑暗无边无垠，是污浊了的变了色的血水，将之彻底地浸泡其中，呛进他的气管与食道，将他内在填满染透。在这样的时刻里再去怅惘过去之梦，不是太过荒谬了吗？  
泉奈的眼睛安放在他的眼眶里。他能感到泉奈的查克拉汇进他的血管里，一如既往地温和地摩挲着他的脸，亲切但惋惜的对他说：  
“哥哥，再见。”  
等他终于重见天光得以下床，葬仪已经结束多天。新坟插着稀稀落落的板塔婆。宇智波人开始厌战，他们对曾经引导他们征战的副族长失去了基本的悼念之心。副族长可以有很多人选，死去的再填上，这是战争教会的事情。  
我很厌倦了。泉奈。他对着弟弟的坟冢想着。他坐在土堆上，开始削一枚新的板塔婆。他挥刀很用力，动作却很慢。他想象着自己小心翼翼处理着泉奈那个致命的伤口，剔除腐烂生疮的烂肉，绕着肚子重新包扎，穿起衣衫便不会有一块突兀的凹陷。他想象着自己亲手把自己的眼珠放入泉奈的眼窝，用掌仙术强行连为一体，而后用手心拂下这双眼皮。他手上还有一盒胭脂。是已经故去了的可怜的母亲留下来的遗物，恐怕是父亲年轻之时趁着停战从短册街寻来的，只消指甲盖大小敷上，便能让双颊染绯如沐春风。即便看不真切，他也是知道泉奈病重时脸色是多难看的。  
我曾期盼借你之手寻得安宁。但最后竟然无法亲手为你祈祷安宁。  
我什么也没办法为你做。就连你托付的宇智波——  
他的梦戛然而止。  
宇智波斑摸着自己的额角。在刘海之下，发根已经冒出细密的汗珠。这不是一个愉快的梦。对一个孤独的老年人来说，这简直糟糕透顶。  
伊邪那岐之后他很少梦见过去。也许他是真的死了，如今残喘的只是一具会走路的孤魂野鬼，他大概没有被好好送别，所以这名野鬼顽固地盘踞在此世，顽强地等待着所有人的结局。  
这样的我不该有梦……这样的我，能看到的只是更悲惨的世界罢了。  
宇智波——  
他瞥了眼木床上的少年。  
被缝补好的宇智波少年一息尚存，在梦中低语着所爱之人的名字。  
就像那几个连名字都模糊了的幼小的兄弟，在最后浑沌的临终时刻，哭喊着的永远是关于爱的故事。  
只是如今这名少年不该被下葬了，少年该学会怎么去操持宇智波的葬仪。  
我已经腐朽到需要利用这种年幼的孩子了。而几十年过去，这样的孩子却仍要面对残酷的战场。他自嘲道，忍不住大笑。无需晦涩的梦境提醒，他记得很多事，记得那些梦最初是怎么开始的……“保护孩子”——哈，我和柱间，无论是谁都没有做到这种事啊。  
我们果然一直在此世的污泥之中啊，柱间。他盯着缝合的生命体看，又想着。柱间生命体不会回话，它只是复制的肉身，是拙劣的模仿，它不曾拥有过灵魂。  
宇智波斑从不怀疑在自己被杀之日，柱间的灵魂也随之死去。它漂泊无依，有若另一只孤魂野鬼，却在柱间的肉体真正离去之后，依附到了他宇智波斑的胸膛里。他们如今浑然一体，绝无彼此之分，却又同床异梦，一如往昔。但无论如何，他们正站在命运的洪流之中，看着他们的临终时刻再度到来，看到远去的梦随着灵魂的安息由远及近。  
柱间的入殓大概是家人环绕之下，由扉间与水户完成的吧。他继续想着。他唯一不知的是自己最初的入殓是由谁所做。这不算大事。毕竟他是自己从棺材里爬出来的，祈福无非多此一举。而且这件事只要稍打听一下就会有答案。他相信，作为曾经名噪一时的宇智波斑，这等事迹就算不那么光荣，还是有人知道的。  
可他几十年来从未确认。然而他却偏偏这时候又想了起来。  
那么就借这个孩子的眼睛问一问吧。他心血来潮地想，结了一个印。写轮眼相互回应，已经睡熟了的少年和他在梦中相见。然后，擅长帮助老人的天真少年抓了抓头，回答了一个听来的答案。  
“千手柱间从未参与宇智波斑的入殓。一切的一切都由宇智波族人完成。”  
他在这时候竟不觉得有任何吃惊，甚至笑起来，点了点头，说了一声“好”。  
是的，千手柱间当时受了何其严重的创伤，这种情况够躺上十天半月的，怎么有空来做这种事？他相当理解这种情况，甚至还有些得意——毕竟这些伤痛都因自己而起。但他隐约又有些空虚，也许是因为寂寞，也许是因为迟到了多年的失落，终于在这个阴暗的地下，由一位被迫踏入黑暗的少年唤起。  
千手柱间啊……不。柱间啊。  
幻术解除，少年仍然熟睡，嘴里嘀咕着少女的名字，脸上露出幸福的笑容。也许少年原也死了……一个活人，一个身处地狱的凡人，居然也会露出这种笑容的？  
不，年轻时候，在河边的那个自己，也是有着这样的笑容的吧，那个河边的自己，也是做着只有死者才能享有的美梦啊。  
然而，少年终将抛开所有幻想，少年最终会成长成另一个斑。  
“你会发现此生就是地狱。”他呐呐。“万事万物都不可信，所有人都会改变。到最后，你所有的期待都是无尽的空虚。”  
“为了让世人不必在死后才能享有安宁与美梦，你必须成为宇智波斑，你就是我，我——将会把这因果切断。”  
他因为不自觉说出口的豪言而发笑，笑容点亮了他的眼睛。在年长者凝望年少者的遐想中，他觉得时光倒转，自己又变回了三十余岁。他的身边站着那个最终杀死他却连基本的礼数都没有完成的千手柱间。那个安息在自己的心脏内，准备与他一同化作灰烬的千手柱间。  
他有一瞬失望，却道这只是寻常。  
宇智波斑所不知道的是，在那个仿佛永不结束的雨季，千手柱间透支生命强撑着赶到了宇智波临时支起的灵堂前，放下火影的头衔以朋友的身份乞求由自己来负责宇智波斑的入殓仪式，在被拒绝后毫无尊严地叩首表示哪怕只能在旁边看上一眼。  
宇智波的长老们关上了那道门。  
“千手大人，您对葬仪是怎么理解的呢？我看过无数次千手送还的尸体，你们做的很精致。但你们毕竟不是宇智波。你们只是战胜者在讨自己的安宁罢了。因为我们也一样。”一名长者在门后威仪劝告道。这是一名目睹了战国以降所有悲剧的人，是个用眼过度的半瞎，是从战场上捡回了一条命苟且至今的人。他教会了宇智波的孩子们葬仪，也亲手处理了这些孩童的尸身。“他确实败给了您不假。但宇智波斑是宇智波的一名族长。他需要的不是来自曾经对手的负罪和怜悯，在场的任何人都不配可怜他。如果他生前作为对手未能得到您的尊重，那么死后也不需要礼仪性居高临下的偿还。现在，已经不是战争年代了，所有惺惺作态都不再作数。”  
“在祭礼上他所需要的，他所渴求的，到底怎样才能给他带来永远的安宁，您真的知道吗——千手柱间？”  
被赐名宇智波斑的少年在幽深的地底阖上了棺材盖。

**Author's Note:**

> 标题源于“喪中見舞い”，直译应该是丧期慰问，具体习俗还有蛮多门道的此处不展开。这个写作汉字给我的感觉比直译要好，有一种连死都如同舞蹈的感觉。所以直接用了这个。   
> 不是计划内的一篇文章。计划内的那篇由于之外忘了保存丢档，至今都没有心情再重写一遍。看情况……吧。


End file.
